


Actualmente Bloqueado

by KillerRole96



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: alternative universe - hollow knight
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerRole96/pseuds/KillerRole96
Summary: Un accidente a alejado a Grimm de hallownest siendo acogido en otro reinoEl actual rey de hallownest y pareja del murcielago Pure Vessel a dado por muerto a su amado tras varios años de búsqueda incansable , lo que el no sabe es que su pareja quedó perdida y sin memoria en un reino extraño sólo con vagos recuerdos y un pequeño niño que nació poco después de su accidente, aquí comienza "Bloqueado"  (disponible en wattpad desde el inicio)
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

El viento frío de la mañana azotaba el pequeño reino oculto entre grandes acantilados rocosos, un lugar que pasaba desapercibido a primera vista , todos se encontraban en sus hogares reposando 

En una de las ventanas del gran Palacio se encontraba cierto murciélago de ojos rojos vestido con una túnica de colores blanco y negro , no era nada nuevo, todos los que servían directamente al rey portaban esa vestimenta, No había nada que hacer aquel día, sólo estaba mirando aquella vista mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaban a golpear los cristales, pensar que ya tantos años en aquel reino no lo hacían olvidar la angustia que sentía al pensar que quizás haya olvidado algo importante, quizás antes del accidente el hubiese tenido una vida, amigos, familia , una pareja, lo último estaba más que claro , el tenía un hijo del cual no sabía quien era el padre, tuvo suerte de haberse salvado , ambos tuvieron suerte, habían caído de un acantilado muy alto

Sequía haciéndose tantas preguntas que estaba seguro que no podría responderse 

Cuando un tirón de su túnica lo hizo salir de esos pensamientos, Al bajar la mirada se encontró con los oscuros ojos de su pequeño hijo, el pequeño a pesar de ser su hijo le traía tantas dudas, eran parecidos en el físico ciertamente pero a la vez tenían muchas diferencias, el pequeño poseía unos ojos completamente negros al igual una larga cola que terminaba en una punta Blanca sus dedos y roturas tan bien eran blancas ademas de una mancha del mismo color pálido junto a su caparazón de un celeste decolorido , era curioso que sus alas fueran de un tono transparente, era extraño 

El niño llamado Selig volvió a tirar de la túnica de grimm , nuevamente se había vuelto a llenar de esos pensamientos 

Selig: Mamá, estas bien?

Grimm: por supuesto que si mi pequeño...

Selig: es que te eh estado llamando desde hace ya un buen rato

Grimm: lo lamento mi niño, ya sabes como soy , siempre ando con la mente en otro lado , ahora; dime , que necesitas? 

Selig: pues... sólo quería pedirte si me puedes contar el cuento del caballero

Grimm: pero sabes que hay historias mucho mejores que esa Selig , puedo contarte otra si te apetece 

Selig: me gusta esa, esa es especial, tu la creaste después de todo 

Grimm: de acuerdo , de acuerdo , pero ven y siéntate en mi regazo *dijo mientras el mismo se sentaba en una mecedora frente a la ventana * 

Selig: *el pequeño se apresuró a sentarse en el regazo de grimm mirandolo con una sonrisa* 

Grimm: pues, déjame ver si la recuerdo bien, mmmh... hace mucho tiempo, existió un reino, uno tan grande y poderoso, este era gobernado por un ser de luz , el buscaba adoración de parte de todos los habitantes llenandolos de su propia luz ,todos pensaban igual y actuaban igual, el ser de luz los empezó a controlar a todos y cada uno de ellos , fue mucho tiempo el que paso hasta que un pequeño ser brillante llegase a aquel reino , poseedor de una gran sabiduría logro desterrar a la luz y liberar al reino, lo volvió el más poderoso de todos hasta el día en que la vieja luz volvió , ansiosa de venganza y adoración trajo nuevamente su destructivo poder controlado a insectos débiles , el pequeño rey no pudo hacer nada hasta que una idea llegó a su mente, un caballero 

Selig: Alguien que acabará con la luz 

Grimm: exacto, pero para esto buscó la perfección , dejando de lado a centenares de jóvenes y sólo escogiendolo a el; el caballero más perfecto de todos, con una velocidad ,elegancia Y letalidad como para hacerle frente a la luz , tristemente sólo pudo retenerla sacrificandose a sí mismo para poder evitar que dañase a más inocentes 

Selig: y como termina la historia?? 

Grimm: no lo se mi pequeño , quizás algún día te lo cuente por ahora ya deberías dormir, anoche estuviste despierto hasta la madrugada

Selig: es que estaba entrenando para ser un caballero valiente como el de la historia, quiero ser muy fuerte como para protegerlos a todos 

Grimm : se que lo harás mi pequeña llamarada , se que lo harás....


	2. Inútil en batalla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los sueños se alcanzan con mucho esfuerzo es necesario ser perseverante y no dejar que nadie te derrumbe , no hay limitaciones , que nadie te haga caer

la oscuridad del lugar apenas iluminado por pequeñas linternas de lumelulas era el escenario de aquel día, varios pequeños bichos se encontraban en una gran arena donde eran seleccionados por otros más viejos y robustos , ¿que pasaba? 

Pues en aquel lugar , por ser un reino tan pequeño era constantemente atacado por otros más grandes , por ellos se necesitaban los suficientes guerreros como para poder proteger aquel lugar, cuando los menores alcanzaban cierta edad se les selecciónaba para saber si servían para ese labor 

Habían varios que tenían buenas cualidades, eran grandes y seguro que si se les entrenaba serían muy fuertes pero entre tantos que se habían presentado se encontraba un pequeño y Delgado bicho 

Selig se veía muy ansioso, posiblemente el era de los bichos más jovenes en aquel lugar, la mayoría con un aproximado en edad humana de 13 o 14 años pero el apenas y había cumplido los 10 , había logrado ir escapandose del Castillo, el casi nunca salía y su aspecto tan frágil lo hizo ganador de muchas miradas , el pequeño con apenas dominio de la llama escarlata sostenia una lanza de doble filo y solo usaba sus alas como una capa , su cola se movia rapidamente azotando el piso con euforia, habia esperado esto por mucho tiempo , era su sueño poder volverse un caballero y poder servir a su reino , quizas fuese algo heredado de Pure Vessel su sentimiento de querer proteger a los demas

Su turno llegó y fue visto de pies a cabeza por un bicho robusto y viejo al cual nombrarlos como "BigBug", este le miró con desprecio y solo dijo unas palabras antes de seguir con los demás "ve a casa niño, este no es tu lugar" 

Esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría 

Selig: porfavor señor, se que puedo ayudar, este a sido mi sueño por muchos años , daré todo de mi! 

BigBug: eres muy pequeño y se ve que también eres demasiado frágil , mejor ve a tu casa y sirve hay 

Selig: como puedo demostrar que soy útil para poder pelear? *dijo con fuerza y determinación clavando su lanza en el suelo, los demás bichos le veían pasmados , ya sabían que vendria*

BigBug: *se acerco al pequeño mestizo* pues porque no peleamos en la arena y si logras vencerme ,entraras , te parece?

Selig: por supuesto *no sabía en lo que se acababa de meter* 

Los bichos presentes se alejaron del centro de la arena haciendo un círculo en donde se llevaría la batalla 

Selig se puso en pose de batalla sosteniendo su lanza con fuerza , BigBug tenía un aguijón grande e imponente , Selig fue el primero en atacar, tenía una buena velocidad pero no era suficiente, El bicho mayor esquivo el ataque fácilmente golpeando a Selig y estampandolo contra en suelo , enserio , dolió demasiado 

El pequeño sentía demasiado dolor pero se levantó como pudo justo antes de que le volvieran a golpear , BigBug era demasiado fuerte y rápido para su edad , Selig se pudo salvar de otro golpe cuando abrió sus alas para poder elevarse al aire, sus alas eran muy frágiles , por eso no las usaba mucho , pero no podía ser golpeado otra vez, lo dejarían fuera de batalla , se lanzó en picada contra el insecto asestandole un golpe , pero su suerte se fue abajo cuando el insecto lo tomó del cuello y lo dejó en el piso 

Sé agitaba como podía intentando liberarse inútilmente

"Duele, duele" sentía que se ahogaba , apenas y pudo extender su mano y solo pudo expulsar algunas chispas de llama escarlata , enserio era tan inútil? el gran insecto lo soltó y le dio la espalda , ciertamente era ágil pero necesitaba más potencia para poder aturdido 

Selig se sentía humillado tomó su lanza como pudo y se levanto caminando lentamente hasta salir de la arena, algunas risas de parte de los demás insectos se hicieron presentes 

Grimm: te dije que no debías ir , mira como te dejaron *dijo mientras acunaba a Selig en sus brazos, lo había encontrado fuera del castillo muy magullado*

Selig: creí que podría , pero no...

Grimm: te falta práctica, eres muy rápido Y fuerte pero te falta más entrenamiento 

Selig: Mamá, puedo ir al lago que esta a las afueras del reino? 

Grimm: debes recuperarse todavía y además estas castigado por salir sin mi consentimiento 

Selig: porfavor, sólo quiero olvidar lo que paso , porfavor....

Grimm: *se lo pensó un momento y asintio* pero vuelve antes del anochecer , de acuerdo?

Selig: de acuerdo 

Algunas horas después el pequeño ya se encontraba en aquel lago se había vestido con una capa color celeste claro y negro con la capucha puesta, el lago se mostraba resplandeciente con sus aguas de un color muy claro, era precioso , pero había venido por algo , debía practicar, no permitiria que lo volvieran a humillar de esa manera , dejó en la orilla del lago un gran libro que había traído consigo

Se sumergió en las aguas del lago , este lugar era distinto un lago capas de recobrar alma, la marca de su frente se iluminó con fuerza, estaba listo, no hace mucho había oído hablar de los hechizos de alma, por lo que sabía sólo habían algunas criaturas que eran capaces de usarlo a su favor , el sabía que era una de esas criaturas, pero si quería ser fuerte tendría que practicar mucho, la llama escarlata no estaba de su parte , no poseía grandes colmillos o garras como para poder pelear como Grimm , quizas este pudiese ser su apoyo , sus alas se iluminaron en un blanco muy fuerte cuando su cuerpo se llenó de alma , salió de las aguas , su entrenamiento había comenzado


	3. Aceptar una muerte (?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si el corazón te dice que esperes debes acerle caso

Hornet: cuántos años más Vessel?! Sólo olvidalo, el murió , sólo aceptalo de una vez! 

Vessel: si sólo has venido a decirme eso es mejor que te vayas...

Hornet: es imposible que el haya sobrevivido, todo fue destruido, nadie podría sobrevivir a una caída así! 

Vessel: Cállate...

Hornet: aceptalo, el muri-

Vessel: eh dicho que te calles!! 

Hornet: ...si te quieres seguir aferrando al pasado ya no es mi problema , pero deberías seguir *se giró alejandose lentamente* hay muchos que te necesitamos, tu reino te necesita, incluso ese pequeño murciélago , cuidate hermano... *cerró la puerta de aquella oficina dejando al recipiente solo* 

Cuanto iba a seguir esperando? Ya se acababan de cumplir 10 años, pero el seguía esperanzado , pero en el fondo de su vacío corazón sentía que el estaba hay afuera , quizás perdido y asustado, pero lo que su hermana decía también tenía sentido, estuvo tanto tiempo lamentandose , claro que cumplía con sus responsabilidades, Y había intentado criar a el pequeño grimmchild , todos creian que el ya lo habia superado pero todos sus cercanos sabían que era mentira

Cuanto extrañaba a su pequeño murciélago , cuanto extrañaba su calor y sus palabras reconfortantes al final del día mientras acariciaba gentilmente su mejilla y le preguntaba como le había ido 

Que no daría por volver a verlo aunque sea unos segundos 

Realmente le dolía 

Demasiado....

inútil?... Nunca

La mente de Selig se repetía esa frase una y otra vez mientras de sus manos arrojaba pequeñas pero letales dagas de alma 

No volvería a ser humillado de esa manera , sus colmillos rechinaban ante el roce de unos contra otros , ya llevaba practicando casi 3 meses , en verdad estaba determinado a ganar 

Sus ojos poseían una línea vertical color blanco simulando pupilas , esto se debía a la gran carga de alma que tenía en aquel momento 

Estaba listo, su agilidad había mejorado sus golpes eran más fuertes y había logrado dominar unos cuantos hechizos que le servirían de mucho , tomó su lanza y empezó a dirigirse a la arena

Entró caminando con paso firme, sus alas las volvió a usar como una capa, las iba a necesitar fuera , sus ojos brillaban con esa chispa de furia que no había desaparecido desde ese día 

Los varios bichos presentes al verlo rieron por lo bajo , las risas llamaron la atención de el insecto mayor quien espero a que el llegará, lo veía distinto , quizás esa mirada amenazante 

BigBug: así que... has vuelto, supongo que no te basto con lo de la última vez , no?

Selig: le pido una segunda oportunidad...se que esta vez no fallare

BigBug: No duraste ni un minuto contra mi la última vez , que te hace creer que podras ganarme esta vez? 

Selig: quien sabe... *una pequeña sonrisa resaltó en su rostro* quizás sea sólo un presentimiento 

BigBug: vuelve a tu casa niño, no tengo tiempo ahora

Selig: Acaso tiene miedo?

BigBug: que has dicho? *camino hacia Selig forma intimidante, todos los que estaban cerca se alejaron , el gran insecto se veía enojado*

Selig: si no quiere luchar significa que tiene miedo , o me equivoco? 

BigBug : espero estés listo para otra golpiza y esta vez no me contendre 

Selig: yo tampoco 

Esta vez el primero en atacar fue BigBug , su gran aguijón cayó con fuerza contra el suelo , Selig lo esquivo con un simple movimiento, ya lo había visto luchar y ya lo tenía estudiado , antes de que el atacará nuevamente Selig desapareció de su lugar y apareció detrás de el asestandole un par de golpes , BigBug se alejó rápidamente , se giró en un rápido movimiento listo para golpear al menor pero este hizo que una gran carga de alma iluminara sus alas lo suficiente como para cegar momentáneamente a BigBug y el elevarse velozmente, desde el aire golpeó a BigBug en la cabeza aturdiendolo 

BigBug : veo que has mejorado un poco pero eso no te servirá de mucho 

BigBug lanzó un ataque veloz que Selig apenas pudo esquivar , sus golpes se volvieron erráticos y veloces , Selig sólo podía correr , no podía atacar y el volar con sus alas no era opcion, le consumia gran parte de su alma, sabía que en algún momento se cansaría y el gran insecto lo golpearia ,pero aún tenía un ataque para usar y para el cual aún tenía alma suficiente, se giró rápidamente extendiendo ambas manos , de estas varias dagas luminosas empezaron a ser lanzadas golpeando varias de ellas a BigBug, este se tambaleo , las cortadas ardian demasiado, cayo de rodillas por el dolor , Selig respiro hondo , se acerco a el y acaricio lentamente su rostro

Selig: fue una buena batalla amigo *tomó su lanza y la apuntó a su estómago* 

BigBug: creo que te subestime , fue una muy buena batalla *tomó uno de sus brazos, el que están más dañado* quizás si seas bueno para esto, si deseas estas adentro

Selig: e-enserio?

BigBug: si, claro, eso será si alejas esa lanza de mi , aún no planeó morir 

Selig: s-si , lo siento *bajo su arma mirando fijamente al gran insecto el cual se levantó con lentitud lo tomó del hombro y le sonrió con tranquilidad , después de eso simplemente se retiro* 

Selig también a retiro de la arena mientras los bichos que antes se reían ahora lo miraban con admiración, tenía lo que quería, una de sus primeras victorias , una de las primeras batallas , una de muchas que vendrian en el futuro


	4. presentacion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No todos tienen malas intenciones, sólo no saben como expresarse

Las luces del salón iluminaban todos los pasillos la música llenaba de vida el Palacio y los constantes murmullos alegres llenaban los oídos del murciélago mestizo 

Hace un tiempo que había cumplido los 15 años y su entrenamiento había concluido, era el menor de los que aquel día serían presentados como la nueva generación de caballeros del reino, era una noche especial , se había esforzado mucho para ese día ser presentando ante el rey junto a todos sus compañeros, puede que conociera al rey desde hace mucho , lo cuido cuando el apenas era una cría y jugó un centenar de veces con el en la sala del trono , era alguien muy especial y cercano pero esta vez se sentía distinto, se sentía nervioso de presentarse ante el , caminaba de un lado a otro con nerviosismo mientras su cola golpeaba el suelo ocasionalmente, sentía que se ahogaba 

Sus compañeros lo veían extraño , era raro verlo con tal nerviosismo , claro, también se les hacía extraño que se hubiese presentado sólo usando sus alas como una capa, no lo hacía desde hacía ya muchos años, ¿que había pasado? Pues Selig era algo descuidado con sus capas, esa mañana mientras asistía al último entrenamiento rasgo la última capa que tenía, las demás estaban siendo reparadas y como no tuvo opción decidió ir con sus alas así , claro que Grimm le insistió un rato para que fuese asi 

Sus alas relucian como diamantes portaba un par de cintas blancas en ambos cuernos y una más en el cuello , cualquiera que lo viese así fácilmente le confundiria con una chica y no sería la primera vez, su físico no le ayudaba a demostrar lo contrario , aveces recibía algunas miradas por parte de sus compañeros que simplemente ignoraba 

Ahora realmente se sentía incomodo , pero solo podia respirar profundo e intentar olvidar esas cosas 

Aún faltaba para que los anunciarán así que salió junto a los demás hacia el salón , todos se dirigían a hablar con distintos insectos, otros sólo caminaban observando los detalles del Palacio y otros como Selig se fueron a comer los bocadillos , no tenía con quien hablar y no pensaba en estar ligando como sus compañeros, ciertamente habían muchos bichos , estaban nobles y gentío importante del reino , Selig sólo miraba a la gran puerta esperando a que saliera su rey y su "madre" 

Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta cuando un joven insecto , probablemente un escarabajo uno de gran altura se acerco a el por la espalda y lo tomo de la cintura 

Selig se quedo paralizado por un momento , cuando escucho la voz de aquel que se atrevía a tocarlo "Que hace una niña tan linda aqui sola?~" 

Algunos de los compañeros de Selig que se encontraban cerca escucharon ese comentario y como tenía a el pobre murciélago 

Selig se giro pidamente golpeando a aquel escarabajo en el estomago haciendolo retroseder varios pasos 

Selig: pero quien te crees que eres para hablarme así imbécil?! *su voz sólo desprendia furia*

El escarabajo de nombre Maru miró más que confundido a Selig, acaso ese pequeño lo había golpeado?

Maru: no sabes con quien te estas metiendo pequeña 

Selig: Acaso me has visto cara de chica? *se acercó al escarabajo* 

Maru : si

Selig: de esta no sales vivo *su mano se iluminó de un blanco muy fuerte y varias dagas la rodearon pero antes de lanzarlas apareció Grimm a sus espaldas y lo tomó del brazo *

Grimm: *miró al menor con severidad y el se calmó , llevándolo fuera del salón ante la mirada de varios curiosos que habían visto lo que paso*


	5. Un lider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posiblemente debas saber quien es tu oponente antes de enfrentarte a el, tener confianza es bueno pero si es mucha te vuelve estupido

Grimm entró a uno de los pasillos aun jalando a Selig del brazo , se veía molesto , Selig parecía fastidiado, como se atrevía ese maldito escarabajo a tocarlo de esa forma? Hubiese querido clavarle las dagas en su tonta cara 

Selig: esto no es necesario , además el se lo merecía, debiste haberme dejado matarlo 

Grimm: tu sabías que hoy es un día importante, te dije que no hicieras estupideces y por poco empalas al hijo de uno de los aliados que tenemos 

Selig: es un idiota sin respeto por los otros! 

Grimm: tu tampoco respetaste a los invitados armando esa escena en medio del salón 

Selig: *se quedo callando , quizás si se paso un poco, vio como Grimm lo llevan a su habitación habitación lo dejaba sentado sobre la cama mientras el buscaba algo en el armario* que buscas? 

Grimm: te voy a prestar una de mis capas por ahora, pero para la próxima cuida las tuyas *del armario sacó una capa color blanco con la capucha negra y una cinta Blanca para el cuello con un pequeño dije plateado y una jema roja partida por la mitad* promete cuidarlo esta vez 

Selig: que sucedió con este dije? *dijo cuando vio algunas marcas y la jema en en centro*

Grimm: no recuerdo nada de el, sólo que llegue al reino con el , es muy especial para mi por eso quiero que tu lo lleves hoy , de acuerdo? 

Selig: *asintió mientras miraba maravillado la pequeña joya* 

El rey ya había llegado momentos antes estaba listo para empezar a nombrar a los que serían los nuevos protectores del reino , los empezó a llamar de uno en uno y estos pasaban frente a el dando una reverencia 

Grimm de un momento a otro apareció al lado del Rey portando una pequeña sonrisa 

Selig acababa de entrar al salón mientras acomodaba su capa y con sus dedos acariciaba la pequeña joya que portaba en el cuello, le encantaba 

Desde una esquina el escarabajo de antes miraba a Selig con molestia, como alguien tan pequeño e insignificante fue capaz de haberlo hecho quedar en ridiculo ,Marú enserio estaba molesto, nadie que se atrevía a enfrentarse a el salía vivo , era un futuro líder , eran de los insectos más fuertes en el reino, un escarabajo Hércules nunca se dejaría humillar 

El rey siguió llamando a los nuevos caballeros del reino hasta que tocó el turno de Selig , este caminaba nervioso y se presentó ante el rey con una reverencia y este le sonrió , se sentía orgulloso de ver como el pequeño del cual tuvo la oportunidad de ver crecer al fin cumplía su sueño 

Era un día casi perfecto 

Vessel ahora se encontraba en los jardines de la reina acompañado de Scarlet la hija de Grimm , habían ido ese día para pasar el rato, se consideraban padre e hija , tantos años conviviendo juntos , cada tiempo iban a un pequeño claro algo oculto en donde dejaban algunas flores , ese lugar había sido en donde Vessel le pidió la mano a Grimm y en donde aveces la pasaban los tres divirtiéndose, Era un lugar especial en donde pasaron tan buenos momentos con el , además así hornet no se molestaba 

El lugar estaba repleto de flores delicadas y algunas que mostraban un color rojizo , era un lugar precioso , en parte ya habían aceptado que Grimm no volvería pero igualmente lo conmemoraban y mantenían en su memoria y corazones 

En parte se podría decir que eran felices, todos les habían dado su apoyo y siempre estaban con ellos 

Pero no todo se mantiene

el viento frío golpeaba a todos los que estaban luchando , la fuerza de los enemigos era demasiada y....

-Selig cuidado! 

momentos después el joven murciélago sintió como su piel era desgarrada y el caía al suelo...


	6. Guardia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No todo es como creemos, la realidad aveces es algo decepcionante

Ya habían pasado un par de días y a decir verdad no pasaba nada interesante en el pequeño reino, Selig se encontraba apoyado contra su lanza esperando a que su turno de Guardia terminase, su turno empezaba en la tarde hasta medianoche 

Cuando era niño era común que hubiesen varios conflictos con algunas tribus o reinos vecinos pero ahora nada, era aburrido , que hacia el menor? Pues se la pasaba hablando sólo , no era la primera vez , según palabras de Grimm eso era común cuando el era un niño , lo atribuyó a que el se sintiera sólo así que lo dejó pasar, con los años lo dejó pero ahora había vuelto, Selig no se veía incómodo con ella , parecía que lo distraia

Algunas horas pasaron, ya había caído la noche y aún nada pasaba , Grimm caminaba por las solitarias calles , pensó en hacerle compañía a Selig , ya sólo le quedaba 1 hora para terminar su turno de ese día , mientras más se acercaba podía distinguir mejor algunas risas 

Grimm: que haces? 

Selig: *paro de reír al escuchar la voz de Grimm* Hola ma- papá , que haces aquí? Es muy tarde para salir

Grimm: quise verte, en un rato ya termina tu turno y quise acompañarte 

Selig: no era necesario 

Grimm: no te sientes sólo?

Selig: para nada 

Grimm: el volvió?

Selig: *desvió la mirada apenado* ...

Grimm: pensé que ya lo habias olvidado

Selig: no es nada malo... Y no me siento sólo, estoy bien, solo...

Grimm: que te estuvo diciendo? Se veía que te estabas divirtiendo *dijo con una pequeña sonrisa intentando ser comprensivo*

Selig: solo me conto algunas bromas, se aburrió después de las primeras 4 horas 

Grimm: pues dale las gracias por hacerte compañía , pero creo que ahora yo vendré mas seguido 

Selig: ya te dije que no es necesario , además no es que hablé con él muy seguido 

Grimm: insisto 

Selig: pero-

Grimm: sabes que no me harás cambiar de opinión

Selig: lo se , pero debía intentarlo 

Grimm: *abrazo a su pequeño y acarició su cabeza* 

Varios días pasaron y Selig seguia de Guardia, ya pronto sería medianoche pero Grimm aún no llegaba , Selig decidió irse de una vez, cuando a lo lejos vio a alguien venir corriendo , por un momento pensó que era Grimm pero desechó la idea cuando vio mejor su silueta 

Selig: que sucede? 

Bug1: *se veía cansado y algo golpeado* e-están atacando a los demás ... *intentaba respirar* 

Selig: donde?! 

Bug1: fuera de p-palacio *tras decir eso se desplomó en es suelo* 

Sin tiempo que perder Selig tomó con fuerza su lanza y emprendió el vuelo hacia donde le indicaron , quizás por eso Grimm no había llegado, y si le había pasado algo? Estaba aterrado , cuando estuvo cerca descendió con velocidad para evitar que lo atravesaran con una lanza , al ver mejor a los atacantes pudo ver que eran una gran cantidad de escarabajos Hércules, según palabras de Grimm ellos ya habían quedado en buenos términos y pronto serían aliados del reino pero quizás sólo haya sido una escusa para acercarse más , Selig sabia que si luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo el perdería fácilmente, así que decidio luchar con hechizos de alma , atacaba a todos los que se le acercaban a el o a sus compañeros , intentaba darlo todo pero era difícil , no tenía suficiente alma , sus compañeros al ver su cansancio tomaron sus aguijónes y siguieron con la lucha , cada enemigo muerto daba a dos o tres caballeros caídos, Selig se sentía cansado ya casi no tenía alma y las fuertes armaduras de los enemigos parecían indestructibles no podia conseguir alma 

Sus compañeros caían y caían estaba triste, molesto , asustado ya sólo quedaban algunos, tomó su lanza y corrió hacia los atacantes 

Sus golpes sólo parecían causar rasguños , su terror aumentó cuando sintió que lo tomaban del cuello 

??: parece que no sabes cuando rendirte

Selig: *al ver mejor al que lo tenía atrapado pudo ver con enfado al mismo insecto que Grimm había impedido que el matase, según recordaba era Maru el hijo del líder de la tribu de escarabajos Hércules * t-tu ... *empezó a gruñir mientras intentaba liberarse de su agarre* 

Maru: pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi *dijo riendo* realmente eres débil , pensé que daría más pelea, aunque era fácil saber que este reino no tenia buenos guerreros, el día de la presentación lo vi 

Selig: más vale que t-te vayas si no quieres morir...

Maru: y quien me va a matar, tu?

Selig: exacto *a su lado hizo aparecer un par de dagas de alma que clavó en el brazo del mayor haciendo que lo soltase , detras de los demas escarabajos un grupo de varios insectos empezaron a golpearlos, parecia que la pelea no tendria fin , pero si lo tuvo , unos cuantos escarabajos gritaron desde las puertas de Palacio , Selig vio horrorizado como tenían cautivos a varios insectos y entre ellos a Grimm 

Selig estaba asustado , no quería que lastimaran a su única familia , ya no podía atacar con alma , ya no tenia reservas pero... la marca que tenía en la cabeza empezó a brillar con intensidad, aún le quedan algo de alma, la suya.... con rapidez levantó su lanza y la clavó al suelo debajo de cada escarabajo un brillo se hizo presente y sin poder reaccionar fueron empalados por lo que parecía un aguijón de gran tamaño 

Así se fue lo último de alma que le quedaba el empezó a respirar con pesadez mientras las marcas color blanco en su cabeza empezaron a desaparecer de a poco siendo reemplazadas por un profundo negro , pero... aún no acababa , el grito de un insecto lo alertó , pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, aún quedaba un escarabajo que sosteniendo un par de aguijones desgarro la espalda del menor que apenas y pudo gritar de dolor cayendo al suelo 

Grimm corrió hacia su hijo el cual apenas se quejaba, apenas se movia, lo último que el menor vio fue a su atacante siendo envuelto en fuego Escarlata 

Después todo se volvió negro


End file.
